


Across a Crowded Room

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Charmed Reboot Secret Santa 2019, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, charmedsecretsanta, iturnedmyphoneonforhacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a not quite enchanted evening a whitelighter walks into a bar and hears someone laughing across a crowded room.A Charmed Reboot Secret Santa gift for iturnedmyphoneonforhacy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Across a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harleneq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleneq/gifts).



Harry couldn’t help the happy tune that kept rising to his lips as he walked down the crowded sidewalk. It was finally here, his return to full whitelighter duties. Tonight he would find himself in a Hilltowne, Michigan with not one or two but three new witches to guide and advise through their first years of witchcraft. Harry felt filled with a lightness like he hadn’t in nearly a decade. Not since- Well, it had been some time and with hard lessons well learnt. But this was a new day and Harry was, if not a new man, then most definitely a more diligent and hopefully much wiser man. He would not repeat the mistakes of his past. Harry Greenwood would be the professional, careful, and dutiful whitelighter the Elders had once praised him for being and he would earn back ~~her~~ their trust again.

Harry grasped the wooden handle of the heavy door and pushed. He grinned as the scents and sounds of the old pub washed over him. The music pouring from an overhead speaker was far from overwhelming. In fact, it was rather soft and barely audible over the murmur of happy conversations mercifully dulled by the thick, velvety upholstery of the plush walls and booths.

A delicate, almost tinkling laughter rose fleetingly above the clinking of glassware and soft rumble of dozens of other voices and Harry’s head couldn’t help but turn towards the sweet sound. His gaze fell on the source of the melodious mirth and she met his eyes ever so briefly before ducking her head even as he saw a small smile spread over her brightly painted lips. His breath caught and he found his own gaze ducking away and a flush work its way up his neck. 

Harry quickened his steps past her booth, filled to the brim with a number of men and two other women. The smile that had stretched across his own lips faltered a bit. Harry watched the man sitting next to the woman move that much closer to her and wrap his arm around her shoulder while turning his eyes to Harry and pinning him with a stormy look _._

Taking a seat at the bar, Harry ordered up a pint of his favorite ale and let the atmosphere of pub sink into his bones. He would miss this place that reminded him so much of home and yet could never feel like anything other than delightfully foreign. But tomorrow was a new day and he would celebrate the old for what it was, a jumping off point for new adventure.

-

Macy raised her glass as her now former co-workers toasted her for the fifth time since the drinks had arrived. By her calculations, it would take another three toasts for her to finish her drink and if the bartender kept her hand steady on her pours Macy could have exactly one more drink before impulse control became an issue.

“To Macy! Today senior science officer. Tomorrow lab director!” Josh again. He was really getting into these toasts. He’d been to make at least three of them so far. Macy raised her glass gamely and took a small sip then turned back to Marianne whose boyfriend had his forehead against her back, no doubt bracing himself for another of her bawdy jokes.

Macy’s cheeks twinged from laughing and she was sure the rosy heat from the alcohol was showing through her makeup. Marianne’s jokes getting racier and more hilarious after each toast and pretty soon Macy’s eyeliner was going to smudge from the tears she kept having to wipe from her eyes. She was going to miss these people. 

They had pretty much all been together since the beginning of their graduate program, all except Josh and the two Marcs. But for rest of them, they were her nerd crew. They had let her be as quietly introspective as she had needed to be while still inviting her out and sharing their ups and downs with her and hers with them.

Then Morningstar Labs had come along, courting her personally… Career-wise it was a no brainer. But yeah, Macy thought looking over her friends, she was definitely going to miss these nerds.

Macy took a long sip of her drink and forcefully pulled herself out of her own maudlin thoughts and nearly choked.

“-and then Macy just gave him this look and that prof just took off running. Oh god, it was the funniest thing-” Avi was wheezing, once again barely able finish his own story. His husband rolled his eyes knowing this was always how Avi’s stories ended, with him laughing too hard at his own memories. He caught Macy’s eye and Macy couldn’t help but burst out laughing as well and soon the rest of their booth joined in.

As their raucous laughter began to die down Macy felt a welcome gust of hot summer air rush against her and couldn’t help but look towards the door. She was still trying to catch her breath when- oh my.

She couldn’t help herself. It was just the look of those eyes, soft and intelligent, peeking up from under a falling sweep of dark hair. If all that and the corduroy blazer wasn’t just the epitome of handsome academic Macy would eat her wallet. And, oh he was blushing. _Gosh_ , that was cuter than it had any right to be. Macy felt her own cheeks heat and she ducked her head. When she looked back the man was seated at the bar and happily chatting with the bartender. She let her gaze flick to the mirror situated above the bar and felt another smile curve her lips and at the sound of her name and yet another toast (Josh again) turned her attention back to her friends.

-

Harry thanked Lindy as the bartender placed his second pint before him. When Harry looked up at the slanted mirror over the liquor shelves he was surprised to see that the group that had surrounded the woman with the beautiful laugh had shrunk significantly. The woman was still there but it seemed all but three of her companions had already left the bar. Harry gave a quick glance at the bar in general and saw that, indeed, most of the patrons were also gone. How curious that he hadn’t even noticed.

The bar was quieter now and without the press of patrons to absorb the sounds the woman and her friends’ conversation drifted around Harry. 

He really wasn’t trying to eavesdrop. He’d never purposely do such a thing. At least not outside of some magic related assignment. But the even the slightly more subdued laughter coming from her booth seemed to have ensnared him. Harry couldn’t help but pick out snatches of conversation especially from her end. Even more than her laughter, her voice was delightfully entrancing. It was light and soft and brought to mi-

Had she just said ‘ _Hilltowne’_? Harry forced himself not to turn around. No, this was finally too much. Now he most certainly _was_ eavesdropping and no good could come of that. It was as sure a sign as any that it was time for Harry to be on his way.

But what was the harm in perhaps just one more look? 

Harry lifted his gaze to the mirror once more just in time to see the two men sitting just opposite of the woman standing up to presumably take their leave. She was looking down at her phone at the moment but above her bowed head Harry glimpsed pair of men preparing to leave give the fellow still seated a knowing look. They glanced at the woman and shared a smirk between all three. Harry’s stomach twisted with concern.

“Oh you’re going, too?” the woman seemed surprised.

“Yeah, ‘fraid so, Mace,” one of the men replied. His face seemed bent on looking sincere but to Harry’s experienced eye, he was failing. “I’m heading to the gym to burn these midnight carb and I’m dropping Marc over here at his girl’s to sleep it off.” The other man laughed, clearly disagreeing that he needed to sleep anything off but did so whilst swaying just a tad.

The woman, Mace, frowned but stood to embrace them each. She turned to the man still seated at their little drinks table.

“I should probably head out, too.”

“Naw, c’mon, Macy,” the swaying man urged with loud enthusiasm. “Hang out a little bit. Our boy, Josh here could use another drink. Right, man?” He signaled to the waitress and mimed at her to bring another drink before simply shouting the order outright. 

Harry winced as the shout rang through the quiet, half empty bar. The waitress rolled her eyes but brought the man his drink. That he managed to keep on his feet as he placed the glass in front of the woman was most likely a minor miracle. Harry’s concern only grew as the woman seemed to be refusing the drink despite the men’s insistence. The men all laughed and a look of embarrassment crossed the woman’s face. She smiled a smile so far from the bright thing that had caught his eye earlier as she took a sip of the drink. Mind made up, Harry stood and took the first of the steps that would to bring him to the booth just as the bells above the door jingled, announcing the departure of the swaying Marc and his companion.

-

Macy sighed internally. She wasn’t stupid. Despite her distinct lack of sexual experience she wasn’t completely unaware of other people and their sex drives. When she looked up to see the Marcs already set to leave she felt the bottom swiftly dropping out from her stomach. Dammit, not this again. Macy glanced around but the bar was nearly empty but for a few couples seated at the far end of the bar and the bashful, floppy haired, sexy professor looking man that she’d shared a smile with earlier.

She should have seen this coming earlier. Josh had asked on a date earlier this week and she had turned him down for the third time. They worked well together and she had enjoyed her time working his project with him but beyond that? Beyond that she simply had no interest in him. Or anyone. And she had thought she’d made that abundantly clear to him. And yet here she was, alone with Josh and him giving her those hopeful eyes and raising his glass to hers once again.

“Josh.” 

His face and drink fell almost immediately. Macy watched as his expression went from flirtatious and expectant to sour and something that was equally recognizable and indefinable. A nervous almost sick feeling began to pool in her stomach. Macy shifted slightly on the cushioned bench of the booth, swallowing down a sigh of relief when her clutch tipped against her thigh.

“Look, I know what you’re going to say, Macy. But for once in your life just-“

“Once in my life?!” The need to light into him was so tempting. But Macy knew that rarely worked in her favor. At best she’d be the one asked to leave the bar, at worst… It hadn’t happened to her, thankfully, but if it did she wouldn’t be the first woman to have a supposed ‘friend’ throw a drink or even an entire glass at her face just for declining his advances. Macy brightened her smile and took a calming breath, willing her next words to come out more gently. “We talked about this, Josh. I’m leaving tomorrow and still have-”

“Then how about we make your last night in the city a memorable one?”

“Josh, you’re not liste-

She saw him lean forward and knew she was going to pay for it but Macy couldn’t help it. Her heart was already racing and she could have sworn she heard the sound of glass against glass clinking in time with the pulse in her ears. At the very last millisecond Macy abruptly turned her whole body towards the bar causing his thin, pursed lips to glance against the hair over her ear. She winced as a coiled strand caught in his chapped lips and tugged at her scalp when he jerked away from her.

"Jesus Christ, Macy what is wrong with you? I'm just trying to-“

“I’m saying, no. Okay Josh? I’m saying no. I’m not interested in any of this.”

But apparently whatever she was saying he wasn’t hearing it. Instead, the man she’d thought was at the very least a friend steamrolled on having decided nothing she could possibly say was worth listening to.

“I mean I thought, what the hell, right? You're actually sort of pretty for a black girl but holy shit, everyone is right about you. They all tried to tell me you weren’t worth it. Macy, you really are all science and no fucking soul. No fucking wonder you're alone.”

At that Macy whipped back to glare at him but something must have caught on the taller of their glasses. The glass clanked loudly as it fell onto the mirrored surface of the table and Josh yelped and jumped to his feet as its contents came splashing out onto the cushion between Macy and himself.

“You fucking bitch.”

-

Harry cursed his hesitation as he arrived at the pair’s booth. They were both standing now and the anger in the young man’s face spoke of more unpleasant things to come. Though, from the look on the woman’s, Macy he’d heard the man call her, the press of her full lips into a determined line and bright, brown eyes narrowed in as her own ire grew, she was not without an impressive will that this **_boy_** was too foolish to recognize. 

But Harry was neither a boy nor, he hoped, a fool. He could only be glad to befriend such a soul. Ignoring the now fuming man-child Harry stepped up to the equally furious lady and extended his hand. 

“Harry Greenwood,” he said with what he hoped was a steady voice. Harry had never been shy about introductions but suddenly it felt absolutely imperative that he not muck this one up, not with her. “I couldn’t help but hear you and your companions mention Hilltowne University?”

Her expression spoke of wariness and a knot began to form in Harry’s stomach. Perhaps this was a mistake. What had he been thinking stepping into an active argument between two strangers? Of all the-

“Uh, Macy. Macy Vaughn.” 

At the sound of her voice the knot in Harry’s stomach transformed into a flutter of butterflies. But just he saw her lips begin to curve despite her confused expression and felt _Macy’s_ warm palm slide against his, she flinched and jerked back. _Oh dear, what had he done?_ The thought had barely flashed through his mind when Harry simultaneously felt an icy splash hit his neck and saw a rush of amber liquid and ice chips fly past his head to splashing against her cheek. 

Harry spun, intending to grab at the culprit, but bastard was somehow already falling to the ground. He took a step towards the downed fool but froze when he felt the room swell with magic. The bells at the door began to chime ever so softly and the bottles lining the wall behind the bar looked like they might start to dance right off their shelves. 

Harry turned back to Macy and saw that she was already stepping around him, cursing the man out, undoubtedly ready to have her own go at the fool on the ground. However, before she could reach the man now scrambling like a crab away from the oncoming storm of her anger Lindy, the bartender, having already rounded the counter was hauling the man up hurling him out the door being held open by one of her waitresses. All three women hurled various threats and rather creative invectives at the wretch as he scrambled off down the street.

Curiously, as the man faded into the night so did the sense of wild magic that had filled the little establishment. But before he could discern which of the women was the source of the magic he saw Macy approaching him with a rather sheepish look on her face.

“I’m so sorry about that, Mr. Greenwood, was it? Josh is… Well, an asshole, it turns out. Again, I'm so sorry! ”

“Yes, Greenwood. No- Mr. Harry. I mean,” Harry took a deep breath. “Please, call me Harry. And there’s no need to apologize on account of that…” Harry made a face of disgust in lieu of the inappropriate terms that came immediately to mind.

“Slick, Professor.”

Harry heard Lindy's snicker and pointedly ignored the bartender even as she pressed a dry bar towel into his hand after handing one to Macy.

“Professor, huh?” her tone seemed filled with lightness, as if something about him being a professor amused her or perhaps pleased her? Harry cursed his traitorous English skin as he felt heat rise to his face, knowing how she must see the color blooming in his cheeks even in the somewhat dim light of the bar. Pulling his damp, bourbon-scented coat off, Harry concentrated on blotting the worst of the stains from his collar as he waited for the heat to fade from his face.

“Ah, yes. Department of Women’s Studies at Hilltowne University.”

“Oh.” _Oh?_ “Hilltowne.” The lightness was gone and the wariness had returned. She didn’t believe him. Harry wracked his brain for a way to verify his claim, never mind that there really was no reason to feel this level of desperation in making sure this woman, a virtual stranger, believed him. 

Inspiration struck and Harry fished his phone from the inner pocket of his coat. He opened the browser to his department’s faculty page and scrolled down to his own image. He offered his phone for Macy to peruse, suppressing a shiver when her delicate fingers brushed his as she accepted it with a nervous smile.

Harry felt a tightness he hadn’t realized had taken up residence in his chest ease as the nervousness in her expression fell away and the amused look returned.

“It’s a good picture, Professor Greenwood,” she declared as she handed back his phone. Harry swore inwardly as he felt his blush return. And if her soft laugh was any indication it hadn’t escaped her notice.

“Harry, please.”

“Right. Harry. Say Harry- oh!”

Harry couldn’t help his own confused smile as she interrupted herself and began to search through her small purse before pulling out her own phone. He craned his head and watched in amusement as she opened up the Hilltowne U page on her on browser. Her fingers flew as she tapped and scrolled, stopping only when she came to her own picture in the Department of Biological Sciences staff page.

“ _Doctor_ Macy Vaughn, Genetics,” he read aloud. “Well, it is truly an honor to meet you, Dr. Vaughn,” Harry intoned as he gave her a jaunty bow. Her eyes twinkled at his antics and Harry marveled at the brilliance of her wide smile. For a moment the real reasons for his transfer were utterly forgotten and Harry Greenwood was just an ordinary, mortal man in the company of a fascinating, brave and beautiful woman who would soon be a co-worker of sorts.

“Harry, would you like to come with me to get a cup of tea? It’s been a crazy night and I know a quiet place not far from here that’s open pretty late.”

“Mmm, Dr. Vaughn, are you assuming you can tempt me with a cuppa just because I'm an Englishman? Why, you’ve only just met me.”

She ducked her head at his teasing and a swath of tight curls swung forward over her cheek. Unlike him, with his often pallid complexion, her skin didn’t redden but Harry thought he just might have discerned the slightest darkening of along the curve cheek just before being hidden behind the airy, ebon tendrils.

“Maybe. Or maybe I could just use something warm and steady to finish out the night. What do you say to that, Professor?”

She lifted her eyes to his and her friendly, open expression told Harry she wasn’t flirting, not in the way her erstwhile, jackass of a companion had presumed. Macy Vaughn was extending an invitation to a new friend and Harry could not imagine a world, a scenario or an alternate reality in which he would be mad enough to decline. It was just a single look but Harry knew without a doubt he had found a new and good friend in Macy Vaughn.

“I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughing  
> You may hear her laughing across a crowded room  
> An' night after night as strange as it seems  
> The sound of her laughter will sing in your dreams!"
> 
> Jo Stafford, "Some Enchanted Evening"
> 
> And big, huge thank yous to [Majestrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/pseuds/MGreenwood) for all your help with this fic! Like SO MANY THANK YOUS!!!


End file.
